


My Journey To You

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: EWE, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Getting somewhere was more about the journey than the actual destination.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Journey To You

**Author's Note:**

> **Genre(s):** Slash. Romance. Travel.  
>  **Warnings/Content:** Incest. AU. EWE.  
>  **Notes:** All my thanks to my loveliest [_this_bloody_cat_](http://this-bloody-cat.livejournal.com/) for the beta. All the remaining mistakes are mine. 
> 
> **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and associates. No copyright infringement intended. No profit is being made from this fiction.
> 
>  **Prompt Image** :
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

Getting somewhere was more about the journey than the actual destination. That's what James's dad told him when he sent James and his brother, Albus, to a trekking trip to Hopetoun Falls in Victoria, Australia. 

James's dad knew he and Al had been having a lot of issues lately and no one was able to help them get out of it. So, naturally, Harry Potter stepped in and gave them an ultimatum. 

Dad had said he knew that his sons were too old to be living at home still, but ever since their mum had moved out and Lily had got married, they felt as though it was their duty to stay with him. No matter what his dad had said, both James and Albus refused to leave. 

Still, it didn't help that they were fighting. A lot. 

James couldn't understand why. He was doing his best to stay out of Albus's way but it seemed like every single thing James did ticked Al off. They had come very close to fist fights and if it weren't for Scorpius stepping in at times or his dad; they would have done some serious damage.

The last thing he needed was this trip. Still, it was his dad's birthday and he'd asked this of his sons. 

"I went there years ago and it's one of the most beautiful and preserved things in the Muggle world. You'll get some clarity," he had said so James agreed and Albus acted like he had no other option.

He did, of course. He could just move out. But Al was as stubborn as they came. 

-

They had a Portkey scheduled to arrive just outside the Victoria wizarding tourism company where they took a train to the Beech Forest railway station. There, James and Al were going to meet their tour guide who would drive them to the carpark area of the falls, and then, they would spend three nights there.

Usually, people visited the falls during the day and then went off to other sites—this was something done mostly by Muggles. Wizards normally camped out by the falls for a few days. James's dad had paid for the trip and had assured the tour guide would provide them with all the camping supplies they needed. 

Once they'd find the spot where they were going to settle, they were going to place protective spells so the Muggles wouldn't be able to see them. The least attention they brought to themselves, the better. According to James's dad the trip was about James and Al and no one else.

"You two were _so_ close when you were growing up. I don't understand what's happened," James's dad said one evening when Albus had threatened to give James a black eye.

"That was ten years ago, Dad," James said, "we're not kids anymore. Are you super close to everyone you were with at Hogwarts?"

"But you're brothers! You were inseparable!"

"Maybe too inseparable," James had answered and left the room. There was no answer to why they didn't get along anymore. It was almost as if one day Albus had woken up and decided to hate James forever.

-

The car ride from the railway station to the falls was quiet. The tour guide, Mr West, was very nice and he tried to keep an engaging conversation going with both James and Al, but it seemed as though James was the only one responding. 

The man eventually gave up and simply turned on the radio. 

He gave them the map to the area, and notified them that he would return in three days’ time. If they decided to stay later than three days, or if there was an emergency and they had to return earlier for any reason, he also provided them with his mobile that only worked in the carpark area as there was no signal for Muggle technology near the falls. 

James thanked Mr West first, then Albus, as if he'd just woken up from a dream, shook the man's hand too. They carried their gear and made their way through the thick bushes. 

They walked on a very well paved road through tall ferns and James inhaled the smell of the freshness that surrounded him. It was hard to find places like this in the UK, and especially anywhere in the wizarding world. Most places he'd camped as a child with his family had been in the Muggle world. These trips were often led by Aunt Hermione or his dad.

They had taken that one trip in the summer to Romania to visit Uncle Charlie and Draco, but that had been more about dragons than camping in nature.

The gear wasn't terribly heavy but James found himself getting out of breath. It may have had something to do with the fact Albus was practically racing his way through the park and not really taking his time to enjoy everything surrounding them. He would have asked Al to slow down, but then he would have only received a snarky comment or a punch swung in his direction. Or both.

"Albus..." James whispered as he took off his backpack and placed it against a railing. They were on top of a set of stairs and it seemed like the walk down was going to be rather steep. James wanted to wait a minute, rest, take a sip of water, before he made his way down. 

He'd only called out Al's name out of courtesy but didn't think he'd actually heard James. Or that he'd really come back for him.

"You okay?" Al asked without a hint of concern in his tone. 

"Yeah. Just need to rest for a bit." James grabbed the bottle from his backpack and took a few gulps. He offered the water to his brother who shook his head. James offered again and Al rolled his eyes before taking it. He nearly finished the entire thing. 

"I have my own, you know," Al said a minute later.

"Good, because I'll probably drink from that soon," James said in a teasing tone and hoped to Morgana Albus wouldn't flip out at the comment. He hadn't. James sighed with relief and geared up again. 

"Can we go a bit slower from here on?" James asked as they started to take their first steps down the steep stairs.

"Sure," Al replied, and he didn't run off in front of James but walked next to him.

"What do you think of the place so far?" James asked, hoping to keep casual conversation going. He didn't know when Al would start to snarl again at something James said unintentionally to piss him off.

"Hmm..." was all Al said. 

They walked the rest of the way in silence. They were next to each other and James was aware of how close Albus was to him. Their arms brushed from time to time as the walkway became narrower but neither of them said anything.

James was having trouble breathing. This time it wasn't because of the angle of the walkway or how fast they were pacing, but because he felt Albus's warmth next to him. 

James had had these inappropriate feelings for his brother for a long time. It was one of the reasons he'd started to push himself away from Al initially. When Al had started dating a girl in Hogwarts, James had sighed with relief and they were close again, but, something never seemed right between them. 

What once was an innocent brotherly hug made James cringe at himself because he felt Albus's body against his, his muscles as he grabbed Albus's shoulders and then he wanted to wrap his arms around Al and keep them there for as long as he could. James used to dream of being with Albus. 

Once, he'd heard Albus wanking in the shower and James had stood there, listening to him as he came. Then James locked himself in his room and thought about that while he touched himself. It was all he had thought about for _days_. 

Sure, his dad had thought this would be a good idea for two brothers to bond, but his dad didn't know—no one knew how James felt. He couldn't tell them.

They finally reached the first viewing deck. There were a few Muggles scattered about and taking pictures of the falls; they all looked at both James and Al strangely because of the camping gear they carried, but no one said anything. 

Al asked one of them if they wanted him to take their picture. They delightedly handed him their mobile phone that took a picture. Al had done very well in his Muggle studies classes at Hogwarts and he always seemed to be more at ease with them. James, unfortunately was more like his uncle Ron who often feared Muggles and would end up saying the wrong thing. 

"You boys have a nice time," the tourist lady said as she walked away with her family. Al smiled and waved at her and then when he looked at James again, his smile fell. It was like he'd remembered where he was, who he was with and _why_ he was there. All the things neither James nor Al wanted.

-

It was going to get dark soon so James suggested they find a spot to drop off their gear and then walk around the rest of the park. Albus agreed and allowed James to lead the way. They found a spot just directly across from the falls and past the rocks. It was dense enough so if they walked around there, Muggles might not notice them and they would only use the minimal of spells.

The view from their camp spot was _spectacular_. 

James turned to look at Al who looked equally mesmerized. James watched Al for as long as he could. Albus was a beautiful man; his face was evenly symmetrical, his eyes were gorgeously green like their dad's and his hair was the perfect blend of dark auburn. James hated his own hair colour. It was definitely more Weasley than Potter but it was like Albus had inherited the best of both genes. 

"I know you're staring at me," Al said but he didn't flinch otherwise. He didn't turn to look at James or challenge him in any sort that he usually did.

Maybe he wanted things to work out between them, too.

"Let's get set up," James said and he placed a thinly veiled privacy charm around them. Then, he started to open up the camping gear Mr West had given them. "Shit," he murmured.

"What?" Al asked as he opened his backpack and brought out an apple. "Forgot your makeup mirror?"

James scowled at him before speaking. "There's only one tent."

"Oh," Al said.

"Dad's plans always suck." When Albus looked like he was either going to explode in curse words or punch something, James quickly added, "I don't need the tent. I can sleep just out on the—"

"Don't be stupid, Jaime," Al snapped. "The mosquitoes are going to have a field day with you at night."

He was right. James knew he was right but the idea of sleeping next to Albus in a tent—a naked Albus in the middle of nowhere while they were camping together. Fuck, James was going to die just from the thought of getting an erection and not being able to do anything about it. 

"Wait a minute," James said as he started to examine the tent.

"It's probably Muggle. That means you can't apply an—"

"Extension Charm," James finished the sentence off for his brother.

The humidity of their surroundings was starting to get to James so he decided to just not bother with his problem at the moment. "We'll figure it out," he said; he got up and removed his shirt and threw it on top of his stuff. "I'm going to go freshen up."

"What are you going to do?" Albus asked. James was sure he'd imagined it but he thought he saw Albus looked him up and down and then lick his lips. He was probably imagining it. James was the pervert here.

"Wash up," James said removing his trousers, his shoes, and then walked away from their campsite toward the giant fall. He wanted to get under it and feel the water on his body as soon as he could. He needed to get far away from Al as much as possible, too.

He walked slowly, careful not to slip on the rocks and was grateful when he felt the water on him. It wasn't as horribly cold as he'd feared; it felt perfect. He had an intense desire to move to Hopetoun Falls and live by this waterfall. 

James's moment of carefreeness and pleasure quickly dissipated when Albus, almost naked, joined him. 

"Merlin, this water is fucking brilliant," Al said, smiling at James and James's heart almost melted away. Al hadn't looked at him like that in a very long time.

They goofed around under the waterfall for a while until Al suggested they climb one of the trees and get a view over the fall to the rest of the park. 

"We'll need to place a warming charm on us," James said, suggesting that they didn't have their wands.

"Oh, I'll just go get your wand," Al said and quickly turned to make his way to the campsite. He slipped on one of the rocks and was going to fall flat on his face when James caught him by his waist and pulled him back.

They were back under the waterfall again with James's arms wrapped around Al's waist, his arse pressed against James's groin. 

James stood there, stunned as if he'd forgotten how to use his limbs and push Albus away and he didn't understand why Al hadn't moved. Instead of getting away from James's grip, Al pushed back against James's body. James's hold tightened on his brother and he _felt_ a hit at the pit of his stomach and he knew he was starting to get hard. 

"You okay?" James yelled over the loud sound of the fall. 

Albus nodded but didn't move. 

"Let's get back to the site and scrounge up something to eat," James said and finally let go of Albus. He had no idea what was going on between them but he knew that he need to hide his embarrassment from his brother. Albus would be mortified and he'd never speak to James again.

Albus held onto James's arm as they crossed the rocky stream and went to the green area where all their stuff was laid out. James reached into his bag and threw a towel at Albus then grabbed one for himself as he started to dry up. He turned himself away from Al as he removed his shorts and found a new pair of pants to wear. 

When James turned around, he swore he thought Albus was staring at him and had quickly turned away. He chalked it off to his imagination again and got dressed quietly.

-

That night was the _worst_. 

James was glad he wasn't sleeping outside without a tent because it'd started to pour and the lightning and the thunderstorms were terrifying. He'd always been afraid of thunderstorms as a kid and when he was young, he'd have Albus to cuddle up with. What was he going to do now? Albus was next to him but he couldn't exactly just go and wrap his arms around the man.

Still, he would have much rather taken the mosquitoes over the thunderstorm, any day.

He shifted in his sleeping bag, wishing he were in his bed instead when Al placed a hand on James's shoulder. 

"Still scared of a little rain?" Al asked.

James scoffed but right then he heard another roaring noise and winced. 

"I can hold you," Al said; his voice was so innocent-sounding and sincere that James nearly thought he was dreaming. 

"Al—"

"Just come here, Jaime," Al said and opened the zipper of James's sleeping bag and his own. He connected the two zippers together and made a huge sleeping bag for the both of them to huddle in.

"I'm the older brother. I should be comforting _you_ ," James said as he turned to his left and felt Albus's shirtless body press against his own naked back. Oh, this was _not_ a good idea.

Albus only chuckled and James felt Albus's warm breath caress the back of James's neck. He felt his hairs rise up. 

Every time there was a thunder noise, James shifted and Al's hold tightened. James unintentionally pushed back and Albus pushed forward. Neither of them said _anything_. Eventually, James fell asleep feeling comforted, awkward, and involuntarily aroused.

-

James woke up almost forgetting where he was. He was feeling comfortable and warm. It was quiet and he heard a few crickets chirping a few feet away. He also had someone's arm over him. Al's arm. Albus had comforted him and now they were still snuggled up together.

James turned slightly to see if Al was sleeping but it was too dark in the tent to be able to tell. He felt Al slightly hit his hips forward and James felt Albus's erection press against his leg. Albus released a sleepy moan and James had to bite his lower lip to avoid groaning along with his brother. It was so hot.

Al's hand moved down from James's stomach to his groin and then James realised he was already hard. Albus's arm squeezed James's prick and James snapped his neck back to look at Al. Even through the darkness, he was sure he could tell if Albus was awake.

"What are you doing, Al?"

"Jaime..." Al mouthed the words more than he said them. "You feel it, too."

 _Too_?

"What do you mean—"

"At the waterfall, when you held me. I felt you press against me, Jaime," Al said. He hadn't let go of James's cock and now he was pressing close to James's arse, harder. "I want you, Jaime. I've wanted you for so long, I can't—"

"It's wrong," James said. It was the first words that came to his mind. It was always what he'd told himself.

"It's not," Al said. He let go of James's erection and then grabbed James by the shoulder, turning James so he could face him. "Maybe it's wrong by society's standards or whatever... but I know how I feel. I know what I feel is something I _can't_ deny."

James wanted so hard to protest but he couldn't think of anything to say. Everything he'd say, he knew Albus would have an argument for it. He also couldn't believe what he felt wasn't something completely insane. That Albus wanted him too. It _was_ insane.

"I don't—" James couldn't finish his thought because before he knew it, Albus's mouth was on his and his brother was kissing him needily. He pushed his lips against James's and he shoved his tongue into James's mouth without hesitation. James sucked on Al's tongue as he managed to wrap his arm around Albus's body before his hand reached up to rake through Albus's hair.

When they broke apart, panting, Albus didn't sound like he was done.

"Touch me, Jaime. _Please_."

Al's hand sneaked down and James felt him taking his shorts off. When James didn't follow suit, Albus hooked two fingers under the elastic of James's pants and pulled them down for him. He pressed his hips against James's and as their cocks brushed together, James couldn't help but release the guttural groan he'd been hiding at the back of his throat. 

"Oh my _God_ , Al."

James reached in-between them and started to stroke both their erections together. Albus returned his attention to James's lips and began kissing him again. 

Albus moaned into James's mouth and James knew he wouldn't last very long. Al felt like he was right there with James. He bucked into James's hand and he reached down as well, starting to stroke James matching their rhythm. 

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah..." Al moaned, burying his face in the crook of James's shoulder before he started to nip and bite on the skin.

Much to James's surprise, Albus came first. He spilled hot liquid all over James's hand as he arched his back and hastily jerked his hips. When he was done, he let go of James's cock again and slid down. 

James gasped with surprise when Albus took James in his mouth. He guided James's hips so he would settle on his back and then Al started to suck and swirl his tongue around and do all sorts of hot things with his mouth James didn't know his brother was capable of.

"Al, I'm gon—" James's warning didn't come soon enough as he started to climax. He thought his brother would pull away at the last minute and finish him off with his hand but Al continued to suck and lick until James had spilled the last drop.

When James's limp cock slid out of Albus's mouth, James released one final groan of satisfaction. Albus climbed up on top of him and James pulled his brother into a big hug. He wanted to talk to Al, tell him how he felt, discuss what was going on with them, but he was too tired and if Albus's deep even breaths were anything to go by, he knew Al wouldn't be much up for talking at the moment. 

James pulled the sleeping bag cover over the two of them again, and they fell asleep in their sticky mess.

-

James woke up first. Albus was on his side, his back facing James and James realised he was still sticky from the night before. He grabbed his wand and placed a cleaning spell on himself and one on Al. 

Albus stirred slightly as if he felt the warmth of the spell over his body. Then he turned to face James.

"Are you upset with me?" Al asked.

"Upset with you?" James asked in surprise.

"I'm sorry, Jaime."

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one—"

"I made you... last night."

"Al, you didn't _make_ me do anything I didn't want to do."

"You mean that?" Al's big green eyes looked at him and James felt his whole world shatter and become complete again. 

"I mean it, Al. I wanted you for so long. I didn't know what to do. I'd die for you or kill for you or do whatever you ever wanted me to do. The past year, we've just been fighting so much and I don't know...I don't know why that was happening but it was breaking my heart. I don't ever want you to be angry at me like that. I thought you hated me. I thought you found out how I felt about you and you _hated_ me—"

"I could never hate you, Jaime," Al said and then reached for James's hand. He placed James's hand on his chest before he spoke again. "I'd die for you too."

"Then...why were you so..."

"I thought...I mean... I don't know." Al looked annoyed, angry, disappointed...James couldn't tell.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me," James said, hoping to sound reassuring. 

"I thought you and Teddy were fucking and I just lost it."

"Why would you think _that_?" James had never been more disgusted at the thought. Especially since he knew the truth about Teddy.

"Scorpius said he noticed Teddy was getting a lot of letters from a Potter..." Teddy and Scorpius worked together at the Ministry of International Cooperation and they'd also travel together to Romania to visit Draco. He knew they'd become close, since they were already family, but James also knew Teddy wouldn't let his secret get known to the world. Not until they were ready to be out with it.

"So he asked you if it was you? You probably said no so you and Scorp assumed that Teddy and I were..."

Albus nodded, looking sheepish but still confused.

"I am not the Potter Teddy is fucking," James said. 

"What?" Albus's eyes widened. "Lily?"

"What?" James snapped. "Lily is married and is a Zabini now."

"No, don't tell me. Is it Mum?"

"For crying out loud, Al!" James said, slightly shouting, slightly laughing. "There's only one Potter left so make it good."

"No. You can't mean..." Al was shaking his head as if doing it enough times would make it untrue. "How did you find out?"

"In the worst way possible," James said. "Last Christmas, I saw Teddy on his knees with Dad at the Burrow on the third floor while the rest of the family—"

"Ew!" Al exclaimed.

"Yeah. How do you think _I_ felt. I almost moved out of the house after that. I just couldn't get the image..." James shivered and Albus mimicked him. 

"Why didn't you move out, then?" Al asked.

James smiled and ran his hand through Albus's hair. "I didn't want to be away from you."

Albus leaned into the touch and he edged himself closer to James. "I'm sorry I acted like such an arsehole..."

"Hey," James said, placing a finger on Albus's lips. "It's okay. It brought us here, didn't it?" He smiled at Albus and leaned down to kiss him. "Although, I don't think _this_ is what Dad intended when he'd thought we should share a tent."

"Well serves him right for fucking his godson."

"We are one disturbed family," James said.

Albus threw his head back and laughed before James pulled him in for a kiss again. 

-

Al rode him nice and slow. He liked taking his time, watching James's reaction at every rise and fall, and he _especially_ liked leaning down and biting James's lower lip as James thrust up.

For the next two days, they'd developed a routine. They'd find something to eat, venture out into the falls and the rest of the park but it'd only take them _so_ long before they Apparated back to the campsite and hurried to take each other's clothes off.

They were always breathless and _always_ needy. Wanting to touch each other as soon as it was possible. James struggled to not shut his eyes as they explored each other. Al traced every curve, every angle of James's body as if he was committing it to memory. He loved the way Albus gasped when James scraped his teeth against Al's throat.

In the beginning, they always moved silently. It was as if they were both basking in the fact that this was _really_ happening. For James, it was, and would always be completely unreal. He couldn't believe what he'd felt was reciprocated. And on top of that, that it was so fucking amazing. Albus was so fucking amazing. 

James ran his hand up Albus's chest, wrapped his hand around Albus's neck and pulled him down close. By the end of it, Albus started to ride James hard. He rode him like he was incapable of doing anything else but _that_. James gripped Albus's hip hard, sure he was going to leave a mark. He used his other hand to grip Albus's cock and started to stroke. 

It wasn't long until it felt like they were racing each other. The sibling competition rearing its ugly head here, too. Albus fell harder and faster on James, slamming down at him and taking him _deep_ inside. They both came nearly in unison. James released a ragged cry as he came and Al fell over him as if his entire body had gone limp. James trailed his fingers over Al's spine, soothing him.

"We have to call Mr West," Al said when he and James had finally managed to get their breathing under control.

"Huh?"

"If we want to stay longer, we have to go out in the carpark and call him on the mobile. Otherwise, he's going to show up at sundown."

Right. James had nearly forgotten about it. He'd thought that he and Albus would be at the falls until the end of days. "Do you want to stay?" he asked.

"Do you?" Al countered.

James rolled his eyes and pushed his brother off him. He summoned his wand and spelled them clean again. It was becoming like second nature to him. Fuck. Summon. Clean. He was sure if he practiced enough, he wouldn't even need his wand anymore.

"I like it here but I wouldn't mind a real bed," James said.

"Yours or mine?" Al asked with a wink.

"If it's about fucking you, Al...hell, I'd take you on the kitchen table."

Albus sniggered. "Yeah, that'll be a treat for Dad," he said.

"No. It'd be more like payback." He laughed and decided it was best if they started packing up. He wouldn't have minded another encounter with Albus under the waterfall again. At least this time, he'd be free to do whatever he wanted to his brother.

In the end, it'd been about the journey after all. James's journey to Albus.

THE END


End file.
